The True hero
by Feather sunset
Summary: Hawk the real hero of Bower Lake faces a new challenge after her older twin brother, Sparrow, takes her place and turns the people of Albion against her. While staying in Reaver's manor, the hero of skill returns and Hawk gets employed as his maid and guard. Now with a new name, The hero starts a new journey, a journey she will never forget. ReaverXOC , rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own fable, we can all wish though

This is a new oc i made up last night, not sure way...I was board a wrote 3 chapters of this. So, I am putting them online, to see what you think. R&R, and please enjoy.

* * *

The True hero ~ Chapter 1 ~ A new job for a hero

I sat on a luxury chair, I had no doubt my 'dear' brother was sitting on one too. The two face git! I sighed, why didn't Theresa warn me this was to happen? I looked at the wine in my glass, I knew Reaver would return and take this house back, but until then, I could enjoy having a house and a quiet life until that day came, my golden hair fell around my face. I looked around the study, I would miss this place...all the books most of all. I put down the glass, After Reaver returned, what would I do? People thought I was evil, thanks to me brother, Sparrow. I was the hero that saved everyone, but being younger then Sparrow meant I pretty powerless against him, even though we were twins. I picked up my glass again, only for it to shatter. I smelled a smoking barrel of a gun.  
"Welcome back Reaver" I said, Time to leave, I told myself.

"Ah, Hawk isn't it? A hero of your powers should surely live in the castle, as rumors state." Reaver replied, he was out of view, but I knew for a fact he was pointing his gun at me.  
"Put your gun away Reaver, before you hurt some one...and don't speak of heroes to me." I told him, Reaver was speechless. I got up, I looked at him, he looked the same, apart from he was slightly tanned. "Here's the key" I threw him the key, which he caught.  
"Just like that? Where is the fighting hero I remember?" Reaver smirked  
"She died, along with everything else I had" I replied, wiping the smirk off his face. "See ya"  
"What about your brother?" Reaver asked  
"For all I care he can burn in the depth of Skorm, he is no brother of mine!" I growled, I turned and left the manor. I had to get away before I burst into tears! I went to the dock, A ship was leaving, I had no money so, that was pointless. I walked along the dock, than remembered somewhere I could live. I headed to the place I had docked the Marianne, the ship that belonged to Captain Dread. I boarded the old ship; I opened the door to the captain's cabin. It was dusty and there was Captain dreads skeleton. I back out and closed the door, thinking why didn't someone clean that up and I could find somewhere else on board to sleep.  
"Hawk?" Someone asked, I turned to see a young boy with bright ginger hair, he also had one brown eye and one green.  
"Yeah?" I said  
"Mastew Weavew wants to see you" He told me  
"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"I don't know, miss" He said honestly, I sighed and followed him back to Reaver's manor. He took me to the study and closed the door behind me. Reaver was sitting in the chair I was earlier, I sighed.  
"What do you want Reaver? I want to wallow in myself pity alone if you don't mind" I growled, Reaver made no movement  
"Sit" He told me  
"Why?" I asked "I am not staying long"  
"Sit" He repeated, I sighed and sat on the chair next to his.  
"What?" I asked  
"What did you mean 'his is no brother of mine'? I recall you were rather close" Reaver said  
"Trust you, but I am not surprised." I sighed and looked at the fire "after You and Garth left for Samarkand and Hammer went to train with the north warrior monks, my brother changed. He claimed to be the hero who stopped Lucien, he told everyone...I tried to stop him bringing peace..." I stopped and shook my head "Why the hell am I telling you? Not like you care!" I stood up.  
"You have no where to stay, why don't we make a deal?" Reaver said suddenly.  
"What sort of deal?" I asked  
"You work for me, make meals, a bodyguard, those sort of jobs. If you do that, you can stay here, for the time being." Reaver said  
"Why do you care if I have somewhere or not?" I looked at him  
"I owe you, in a way, Without you, Lucien would have killed me. Of course, that would be most un-useful, There is still a lot of things I want to do" Reaver told me.  
"So, I just have to work for you...and I can stay here?" I asked  
"Yes" Reaver nodded  
"No funny business though..." I said " It's a deal" I halt out my hand, he shook it. His smirk was back on his face  
"Would you be a dear and get me something to eat?" He looked at me, I just nodded and rushed off. I couldn't believe it! I had a job, and a place to stay. Even working for Reaver was better than being homeless! Anyway, he was a hero too, so I didn't mind working for or with him on any occasion. I searched the kitchen; I could only find vegetables and some meat. I had nothing to get shopping with so this was my last stock, making a mental note to tell Reaver, I began to cook. I boiled potatoes, carrots and peas. I cooked the meat; I was quite happy and began humming a song to myself. I got a plate out and once the cooking was done, I plated up. I took the meal along to Reaver's Study; He was now at his desk writing something.  
"Here you go" I smiled and put it down, surprising Reaver.  
"How did you cook it that fast. My other cook took about an 2 hours making me this before." Reaver asked  
"I don't share my cooking secrets Reaver" I told him "oh, and that was the last of the food in the kitchen"  
"I will give you money to go shopping in Bowerstone tomorrow" Reaver said "But, seeing how your brother has turned against you, you need a new identity. "  
"That's true" I said  
"So, you are now Rowana Winters." Reaver told me, I liked that name, I nodded. "there are some dresses in the draws upstairs in the master bedroom."  
"Which on is the master bedroom? They are both really grand" I asked  
"The first one" Reaver continued writing.  
"Thank you, master Reaver" I bowed my head, surprising him further. I left, the young boy I saw earlier was standing outside. I smiled at him and went up stairs. I looked through the dresses. The only decent on I could find was a rich red colour. I changed into it, just as Reaver entered the room.  
"that suites you, but your hair..."He began  
"Is too noticeable. I know, I have some black dye in my bag." I finished  
"You are a fast thinker" Reaver stated  
"I was trained as a hero from the age of ten. I was taught to think forward, plan out, and expect the unexpected. Also, failing to prepare is preparing to fail" I explained "Is there anything you want, Master Reaver?" I asked  
"No, you may go to your room" Reaver said  
"My room?" I repeated  
"You can have the one next door, after all you are my guard too" Reaver said.  
"Of course" I bowed my head and left, I went next door; This is the room I had slept in. I went to the closet, Inside was my sword and gun. I would have to use them again someday, to protect Reaver...I closed the closet again and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't have any will lines, I did once, by my lacking use of will had caused them to go. 'Easier to hide myself' I thought. I lay on the bed; I needed as much sleep for tomorrow. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_Author's note : Hawk/Rowana doesn't really care she has to work for Reaver, as long as she has a job and a roof over her head. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Fable isn't mine

I just re checked, i have only written part of chapter 3, I will get that done and put it on here. R&R, and please enjoy

* * *

I woke at my usual time of 5:00, I had no idea why I woke at that time, I just did. First thing I did was dye my hair, I looked in the mirror, I didn't look like Hawk anymore. Then I realized I had forgotten to change out of the dress, so I just smoothed out the creases, put on my belt and went down stairs, I began to clean the study as it was dusty and I had been meaning to clean it. I began singing to myself  
"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back many more.  
Let it go, Let it go, turn my back and close the door  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Avo knows I tried..." I sang  
"Interesting song." I turned to see Reaver standing there  
"I..Was...urmmm" I stammered, Reaver chuckled. He threw me a large bag of gold.  
"You need to shop right?" He said.  
"Right" I attached the bag to my belt; I got a clock and put it on. "I'll be back as soon as possible" I promised and rushed to the docks, a ship to Bowerstone was a 5 hour trip. I paid the money and waited on deck, I watched the waves as we traveled.  
At Bowerstone, I visited all sort of stalls and shops to get different foods. While I counted up the coins I had to give the fruit and veg stall owner, someone bumped into me, causing me to drop some of them.  
"HEY!" I said angrily.  
"Sorry miss, it's not my problem!" The man grinned  
"Your right, I sure Master Reaver will be just as forgiving as I..." I knelt down and picked the coins up.  
"did you say Reaver?" A different, but familiar, voice asked. I stopped up to face my brother.  
"Yes" I answered  
"Who are you?" Sparrow asked  
"I'm Rowana Winters, sir, I am Master Reaver's maid" I said, I gave the right coins to the owner and picked up my items. "No, if you don't mind, I must return with these a once." I went to walk away, but Sparrow didn't let me.  
"I am the king, I am sure Reaver won't mind if I borrowed you for a while." Sparrow said  
"I am afraid he will, he only returned yesterday and is in a mood, So, I mustn't keep him waiting" I said  
"How did someone as pretty as you get to be in Reaver's control?" sparrow asked  
"Master Reaver offered me a job...when I had nothing, I owe him my life. Now if you don't mind, 'Your majesty', I have a job to do!" I passed him, with all I needed; I headed to dock and got another ship back. I hoped Reaver had got someone else to get him something to eat while I was away...  
I was happy once I reached Bloodstone dock; I went back up to the manor and straight to the kitchen. Just as I set the groceries down, Reaver came in.  
"So, you have returned" He stated  
"Sorry, I was delayed by my brother, better known as the King of Albion." I said "King my arse, he couldn't even look after a kitten, let alone a kingdom!" I grumbled, as I began unpacking. I threw the rest of the coins to Reaver. "I brought enough for 3 big meals a day for a week" I told him  
"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Reaver grinned  
"Only on days ending with Y." I replied, a small smirked on my face "What do you want for dinner?" I asked  
"Anything, surprise me" Reaver grinned and left. I left out a selection of mixed vegetables and some chicken. I got out a pot and began to make a stew, I added in some herbs I had brought. I remembered seeing some rare herbs in Wraithmarsh when I passed through while on my mission to defeat Lucien. I watched the stew simmering for about half an hour, before taking it off the heat and ladled it into a bowl. I took it to Reaver's study, where I knew he would be.  
"Chicken and vegetable stew" I said as I placed it in front of him.  
"How did you know I was in here?" Reaver asked  
"It's a secret" I smiled  
"If you say so, you may go and do whatever until I need you." Reaver said, he called in his butler Barry , the young boy who had come to get me, as I left. I began to dust, polish and scrub the main hall, I started by the stairs. About 2 hours and a shinning floor later, someone knocked on the door.  
"Rowana, will you get that!" Reaver called from his study. I went to the door and opened it, to find my brother standing there.  
"Master Reaver, It's the king!" I called, Reaver came out of his study. He looked at Sparrow.  
"So, you're the one who delayed my maid this morning" Reaver said, slightly annoyed  
"I am king, anyway, I didn't think you would mind" Sparrow replied " After all, she is a bit on the skinny side..."  
"I am not that skinny!" I protested angrily!  
"Rowana, go and get Barry, he is in the kitchen. Tell him to bring up the finest wine from the cellar." Reaver told me, I nodded. As I passed him he whispered 'go and get your weapons, time to see if you are a good guard' I found Barry washing up.  
"Master Reaver wants his finest wine from the cellar, please take it to his study" I told him.  
"Wight you awe" He smiled, I adored his speech impediment. Then, I went upstairs and got out my sword and gun, I put my gun in its holster, put I placed my sword back in the closet. I went back downstairs and joined Reaver in his study. I had to pour them drinks, I past one to my brother, then one to Reaver, I stepped back, until Reaver need me again.  
"what happened to your sister, the hero who saved us all?" Reaver asked, Sparrow stiffed, I stayed still, wondering what Sparrow would say.  
"she went against the people after you left, she has a high price on her head, if she ever shows her face in Albion again." Sparrow said  
"I see, shame. She was quite a looker" Reaver sighed. I watched Sparrow closely. He seemed uncomfortable, There was a darker reason he was here. I felt something in the back of my head.  
"Do you know the real reason I am here Reaver?" Sparrow asked  
"no, but by all means enlighten us" Reaver took a sip, then, with identical movements. Both Sparrow and I drew our guns. His pointing at Reaver, mine, at his heart.  
"Ho..."Sparrow looked at me in shock.  
"I was trained by the best" I said simply, and looked at Reaver, who smirked.  
"A quick warning sparrow, she is also a guard of mine. And one of best, i must say." Reaver looked at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm your only guard" I added with a roll of my eyes  
"Indeed, Sparrow, all I have to say is one word and you will fall, And I would rather you not mess up my floor. Blood stains you know" Reaver told him, I smirked. Sparrow looked from me to Reaver, than put his gun away, and left the manor. Hopefully never to return, I put my gun in its holster. "Very impressive, you have improved since I last saw you."  
"It's called training Reaver" I said, I picked up Sparrow's glass, I stopped. "Thank you..." I muttered  
"For what?" Reaver asked  
"For not telling him who I really was" I said and quickly left before Reaver could say another word.

**_Author's note : In this Sparrow's going to be a right git, just to forewarn you all. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

WARNING : REAVERISH BEHAVIOR AHEAD! That's a warning, but I am sorry if I have got reaver right...thank you those two who have followed this story, I hope you enjoy what I have planed for it.

R&R and enjoy

* * *

I worked in Reaver's manor for another 5 weeks. I enjoyed working with Barry and we became good friends. I told him who I was as he promised to keep it a secret. He disliked sparrow too, which was another reason I told him. One day, Barry and I were cleaning Reaver's study after a party.

"Barry, Rowana?" Reaver came in.

"Yes?" We both looked up.

"I have some business in Samarkand to take care of, Rowana, you will be coming with me, Barry, I want you to look after this place." Reaver said.

"Yes, Master Reaver" We both bowed, and carried on our job as Reaver left to do something else.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" I asked

"I'll be fine Miss Wowana" Barry smiled "Nothing Bawwy Hatch can't handle alone"

"If you say so" I rolled my eyes, Later that afternoon, Reaver sent me to pack my items. I kept my weapons on me, I put on my clock and went down to rejoin Reaver, who was waiting by the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, I nodded. He led me to the docks and on board a grand looking ship.

"The Reaver 2?" I questioned, looking at the hero.

"How did you guess?" Reaver smirked

"I'm luckly" I answered, it was obvious anyway, he knew that.

"Go and wait for me in my cabin" He point to the captians quaters. I nodded and went in side. It was as luxurious as his manor, I looked surprised at all the things Reaver had; A Bookshelf, desk, a wardorp with a full length mirror, no surprise there, and a huge bed. I stood there, hold my bag, waiting for Reaver. The ship gave a sickening launch, I tripped and fell, before I got up,Reaver walked in. He looked at me amused."Whatare you doing down there?" He chuckled " But, I must say, it is a nice view."

"Shut up!" I growled "I fell alright. I am not use to sailing on a ship." I picked myself up, glaring at him.

"You'll get use to it, Samarkand is roughly 2 weeks away." Reaver said and sat at his desk, grinning at me as my face fell.

"2 weeks" I repeated

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Reaver waved my worries away as you would a fly. I didn't mind sailing but for 2 weeks! I wanted to die there and then. 2 weeks on a ship of men, may Avo have merucy on my soul... I sighed heavily. Reaver began writting, even on ship, he never stopped working. I put my bag next to the wardrope.

"Is there anything I can do, master Reaver?" I asked, He looked at me.

"Not at the current time, go and ask the cook" Reaver said,I bowed my head. I left him to his work, once outside his cabin, i saw the crew look at me. I froze unsure how to act, so, I just bowed my head to them polietly and went down to the ship's kitchen.

"Excuse me..." I went up to the cook.

"You must be Reaver's maid, Rowana,right?" He smiled kindly

"Yes,is there anything I can do?" I asked

"Well, you can peal some potatoes for dinner" He said

"I'll do that" I told him, I set to work pealing enough potatoes for everyone on the ship.

I worked hard until a cabin boy came to me saying Reaver wanted me. I thanked him, he blushed as I head to Reaver's cabin. I knocked on the door

"Enter" Reaver said.

"You wanted to see me Master Reaver?" I entered

"Ah, i guess you found a job to do then?" He looked at me

"Yes, sir" I nodded, I closed the door and waited for his instructions.

"Come here" He said, I went over and stood infront of his desk.

"Master Reaver?" I looked at him, he was planning something.

"Your brother has set up ships to cheak ships entering and leaving Albions waters" Reaver said

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked "Sir..." I added

"They have the king's orders to take anything they believe doesn't belong on the ship they raid." Reaver told me

"Wait, are you suggesting, Sparrow is hoping they'll take me?" I asked

"Yes, I'll leave your reason to be on this ship too you, i doubt they would believe me" Reaver said

"Yes, sir" I bowed my head

"And it maybe safer to stay where I can see you untill we pass through the ships." Reaver added

"Of course, sir" I nodded, I sat down on a chair in front of his desk...what would my excuse be... did I even need one, if they tried to take me, i would fight to the death if need be. The image of my brothers face if he found out his men were beaten by a girl, that was the highlight of my life.

2 hours later we were stopped by the king's ships, I stood next to Reaver while they checked the cargo. A man stopped before me.

"What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing on this ship?" he asked

"I am Master reaver's personal maid and guard" I answered truthfully.

"Of course you are, my de..." He chuckled, faster then someone could blink, i pulled my gun out and pointed it at his heart.

"Never doubt my ablilities, nor judge by the way I look." I growled, i had surprised the crew and the men, Reaver chuckled to himself. "And I am NOT your dear"

"I...er..." The man stammered "They have nothing that is worth worrying about, let them pass" The men returned to their ship, we set off again. Reaver burst out laughing.

"You surprised us all there" He smiked

"Well, I am full of surprises." I grinned, then pulled a serious look "Anyway, who knows what they could have done with me..." I shivered at that thought.

"Well, lets carry on to Samarkand, Rowana come with me" Reaver headed back to his cabin, I put my gun away and followed.

"Yes, master Reaver?" I asked as I closed the door behind me, but I didn't turn around. "And If you expect me to look while you undressed you have nothing coming" I said

"Now, how did you know?" Reaver asked, couriously.

"I just do Reaver" I sighed "Now, what is it?"

"Well, I want you to join me in a bath of cause" Reaver said, I could feel his smirk

"What!?" I gasped, my face burned up.

"That is an order, Dear Hawk" He muttered my name quietly, I didn't move so, Reaver grabbed me from behind, I squealed as he helt me close.

"Ma...master Reaver..." I struggled to get away, but my strength failed me.

"Don't fight me Hawk, you won't win this war" Reaver whispered, his breath warm on my neck.

"I won't know... unless I fight...I have been fighting... my whole life...I won't stop now" I breathed back. My stubborn heroes blood kept me fighting since I had been shot when I was ten... I pushed Reaver away, and back away. I hugged my chest,pain trobbed from the bullet wound over my heart. I could look at him...no could look at me...

"Than Rest, Until you have to fight again." Reaver picked me up, I gasped , i didn't expect that. Reaver took me into a side cabin, there was a bath with hot water in it. With out asking me, Reaver tugged at the ribbon holding my dress. I fought against him, but failed,mostly because my embarrasment made me clumsy. I had my back turned to Reaver all that time. "I thought you would know I would see you in your full glory soon enough..." Reaver pulled me against him again, he rested his neck on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, as my face burned hotter. He picked me up and put me in the bath, than joined me. "Where did you get that scar?" Reaver asked, he nodded my the one over my heart. I blushed fouriously and crossed my arms across my chest. "You are really timid, not the usual you..."

"thank you for stating the ovious!" I growled " I have just been forced into a bath, guess how I feel!"

"There's the fighting hero I have been dyeing to be re-aquented with" Reaver chuckled, I tried to hide myself as best as possible, but it didn't help that Reaver was so close. "Now, I asked, Where did you get that scar?"

"You ain't going to stop asking until I tell you...aren't you" I looked at him

"You know me so well" Reaver smirked "See, I like to know what I am up against."

"You mean find out as much as posssible about your opponements before taking them out..." I muttered under my breath

"What?" Reaver looked at me

"Nothing, anyway, it happened when I was ten..." I began, Reaver watched me intensely as I told my story...

Author's Note : Right...*flicks through some notes* I have a request, last time it didn't go to well on my other fanfic...but here goes, I need some characters for later on to be part of Reaver's staff. IF you have a character you would like to have part of this fanfiction please put it in a review, you will be credited for it in each chapter he/she is used. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

I do own Hawk, but not her power

More Reaverish behavior and ...I don't know what to say, but thanks to LoverOfRumpelstiltskin for her review and who has given me an idea for the story. I am truly grateful.

R&R and please enjoy (I honestly don't think much of this chapter, I hate it, it is one of the worst ones I have written, what do you think?)

* * *

After I told Reaver my story, I didn't look at him. I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Was the bullet ever removed?" Reaver asked, I shook my head, None of the bullets had been removed. I began wondering if I told Reaver I had been shot twice... "Do you want it removed?"

"Of course, but not by someone who is a famous man whore!" I replied, Reaver chuckled.

"You said no funny business as part of our deal" Reaver smirked

"And forcing me into this bath wasn't funny business?" I glared at him.

"You should know me well enough by now, my dear" Reaver grinned

"I guess I know you too well" I said, I saw him looking at me in a weird way. "What?"

"I just noticed those burn marks." Reaver answered, I fell silent, no way was I telling him."Will you tell me where you got them?"

"No,I told you about the scar and would rather not resurface those memories!" I turned my back to him

"I'm sure I can persuade you." Reaver inched closer, I jumped out. Picking up my dress,i halt it close to my chest.

"Just leave it Reaver, I want nothing to do with my past, not anymore. Why can't you just leave the past alone!" I told him, I rushed into the other room and got into my dress became wet as I didn't dry myself. I began pacing, why could I forget...why wouldn't he let me forget? I sat on a chair and buried my head in my knees, I began to cry silently, I just wanted to forget...

I woke up, I must of cried my self to sleep, I realized on was on Reaver's bed. I sat up quickly,Reaver was at his desk writing. I watched him , He didn't seemed to realize I was awake, or he did and he didn't care. I sat on the edge, not sure how to act after ...how long had I been

"Do you feel better?" Reaver asked, not looking up.

"How do you define better?" I replied "You would have to kill me to make me feel better..." I didn't look at him.

"Captain, there is something drawing the ship closer to the spire, the ship isn't strong enough to fight it, what should we do?" Some one called

"It must be magic!" Someone else yelled, I froze, the spire!

"Um, could be possible drawing us closer?" Reaver wondered

"Theresa" I answered

"What?" Reaver asked

"Theresa lives in the spire...If she thinks she can me in to that place again, she has nothing coming!" I shivered

"She might want to speak to you" Reaver said

"This might be a trip in the park for you Reaver, but is a death ride for me!" I replied angrily

"If you say so" Reaver waved me off, i glared at him... then I had an idea, From my bag i got out my guild seal. Reaver watched me in surprise. I sat on the bed, closing my eyes , placing my hands on the ancient symbol, i tried to contact my old mentor.

'Little hawk, what do you need?' I heard Theresa's voice

'send the oncoming ship away from the spire, i don't wish to enter that place again. Nor do I wish to see you!' I thought, I was sure she was able to hear me that way.

'you are full of anger, but I will let the ship pass,why are you so angry?' Theresa asked

'You didn't warn me of my brothers behavior change, and I know you are our forebears older sister...' I told her, I quickly put it back in my bag. I stood and shivered. I hoped I would never have to do that again.

"Sir, we no longer being pulled, shall we continue our original path?" The first man called

"Yes" Reaver replied, his eyes bore into me.

"What has caught your eye, master Reaver?" I looked over at him

"Very impressive, you spoke to the witch then?" He smirked

"She's a seer Reaver" I sighed "Yes, I never want to do that again" I took a deep breath, my stomach rumbled, I blushed.

"Here" Reaver threw me an Apple, I caught it "I want to you check over this paper work, I want done before i come back." With that he stood and left. I sighed, and took a bite from the apple, Reaver was difficult to handle at the best of time. I sat at the desk and got started, I went through all of them. Correcting any incorrect words or missing out words, I knew none of them had been written by Reaver, it isn't his writing, that I knew. But I did my work with out question, I began to wonder if I had gone to far and maybe I had annoyed him...

The 2 weeks passed with nothing interesting, Reaver set me a lot of work and left me to do. That was the only time he would speak to me, it saddened me though. Apart from Barry, Reaver was the only other person who knew who I really was, I hoped we would be friends...But that was Reaver, During the times I had a break I tried to remember what I had learned about Reaver on my hero journey. I knew he made a big mistake, and he wished to forget it. I remembered that from his diary, he mentioned 'He' which lead me to believe he was talking about his former person and 'she' I guessed 'she' was someone dear too him, who he lost. I never dared myself to ask him, You could say I was afraid too...C'est vrai...

On the last day of voyage :

"Captain, we'll be porting in Samarkand in the next half an hour!" Someone on deck called, I was once again correcting mistakes in documents, while Reaver stood over maps and marking different places.

"OK" Reaver replied, he didn't move from his map, Nor did I move from my work. The ship shuddered and groaned as it docked, only then did Reaver straighten up. "Come Rowana" He said, I stood up and followed him. His crew was already off the deck, I gasped. we were in a small, but beautiful village. "Welcome to Samarkand" Reaver said, This is Garth's home...I looked at the people in amazement. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note :** Reaver's being a grumpy twat and Garth in the next chapter! Thanks to an idea from LoverOfRumpelstiltskin .


	5. Chapter 5

_Been v. V busy, today is the second day of my art exam, I am very pleased with it. So, here's chapter 5. _

Hawk/Rowana is mine

Belle belongs to LoverOfRumplistitskin (I have probably spelt that wrong)

R&R and enjoy

Chapter 5 ~ the heroes apprentice

I had trouble keeping up with Reaver, I never noticed how fast he was. I saw someone very familer up ahead...could it be...?

"Garth!" I smiled and ran over to him, much to Reaver's displeasure, he would get over it.

"Hero...it is good to see you again!" Garth smiled, It was nice to see the old hero again. He was the one I had known the longest, he was there the night my sister was killed. Sparrow had almost got into a fight with him, luckily hammer was able to hold him back.

"Garth, how are you?" I asked

"I'm ok, Reaver almost killed me, but he left before I got hold of him..." Garth said, I turned to Reaver, who had followed slowly.

"You tired to kill Garth?" I stated

"I did warn you, Remember." Reaver shrugged "I said I would probaly end up killing you"

"Why you..." Garth began.

"Don't fight" I stood between them. Garth looked surprised that Reave just smirked at me.

"But, Hawk he..." Garth began.

"I know but I work for him and as his guard I can't let you kill him" I said

"You're his what?" Garth asked

"I ..." I began

"You too should talk, I am going to meet a few friends of mine..." Reaver walked off.

"I sure hope they are better then the shadow court" I muttered

"Anyway, come with me" Garth said "We have much to talk about" I agrred and followed him. We sat in his house, he made me a herbal tea, it was delious.

"So, what is this about you being his guard?" Garth sat across from him.

"After you left,Sparrow changed, he took my title of the hero of bower Lake, he has turned albion aginst me, I even have a price on my head. I was living at Reaver's manor, then he return. Instead of kicking me out, we made a deal." I told him

"What's deal? A deal with him can never be good" Garth sighed

"If I be his maid and his guard, I get to stay under his roof." I answered

"You could stay here with me, I don't trust him" Garth said "Or you could Hammer up north, she been asking about you. She would like to see you again"

"I would love too, but I have a bad feeling, I need to stay close to Albion. Incase they need a hero" I smiled "But, when my brother dies and a better person has taken over, I will consider your offer, I don't plan on staying with him forever, That would kill me"

"Garth! I'm back!" someone called, a woman came in, she looked at me "Who's this?"

"This is Hawk, the hero of Bower lake." Garth introduced me " Hawk, this is my apprentice, Belle."

"You're a hero too?" I asked her

"Yeah, but I only use will" Belle sat down with us "I was told you use all 3"

"I do, but I try not to use will as much now" I said "The will lines make me too noticeable"

"I've noticed that" Belle agreed. I looked up at the clock, I had been here for half an hour, I drank the rest of the tea and stood up

"I must go and find Reaver, before he thinks I've run off" I said "It was a pleasure meeting you Belle, I am sure, you'll become a great hero"

"Thanks" Belle smiled

"Hawk, here's my address, so you can write to me, hammer's is on here too" Garth gave me a piece of paper.

"I will as soon as we go home, but in the letters call me Rowana, thats who people know me as now" I told him

"Ok, be safe and careful, that man is dangerous" Garth warned me

"I know, I'll be fine" I smiled reassuringly. Garth waved me off as I set off in search of Reaver. Reaver stood out in the crowd, people just walked past, but I saw him a mile off. I rushed over "Been waiting long?" I asked

"a while" He said "Come" I blinked, he had changed since being in Bloodstone, was this the real Reaver? I realized his personality was bi-polar, nice on mintue, not so the nice another. I followed none the less. We went to a large manor, the owner was waiting outside.

"Ah, this is the famous Rowana you have told me about! "He smiled. I looked at him, I was a good judge of character and I could tell he wasn't trustworthy.

"Rowana, this is Lord Milton. He is a dear friend of mine " Reaver introduced him.

" Please to meet you" I bowed my head to him

"She is a delight" Milton grinned, yep he was definitely not trustworthy. "come, I will show you to your rooms " My room was right next to Reaver's, I thanked Milton , he smiled and left. I didn't trust him, I knew Reaver's friends weren't a friendly bunch anyway, and that was after I met the shadow court...

_"Do... Do you hear crying? " Sparrow asked _

_"Yes, let's hurry!" I nodded, we raced through the dark halls, and into a large chamber where a girl was crying. While Sparrow talked to the girl, who said her name was Elizabeth , I stood at the edge of the floor and looked into an endless pit. _

_"Sparrow, it is only us here, let's go..." I looked at the door, it was locked. _

_"We've been locked in, Hawk, try and open them" Sparrow said, I nodded, I tried to pull the doors off, but being made from a sort of stone was not helpful. _

_'Welcome' something said, I didn't turn around but continued trying to open the doors. The voice spoke to Sparrow and Elizabeth, then quiet. I didn't stop pulling at the door, until a frightened scream pierced my ears. I turned to see the girl drop the seal with a clatter, she was an old lady now. I stood in shock, Elizabeth ran, Sparrow took my hand and ran out of the place, what had Sparrow done...? _

"Are you ok, Hawk?" I felt a warm breath on my neck, I turned to see Reaver standing rather close.

"I'm fine, master Reaver, just remembering what I wish to forget" I turned away from him again.

"Would you join me on a walk?" He asked, I just nodded... It was my job to protect him afterall, right? We walked in the garden, I saw Milton watching us, I stopped and looked at him, he gave a weird grin and walked off. "Are you ok, my dear?" Reaver asked

"To be truthful, I would rather take my chance with the shadow court then be here..." I said "You have a lot of untrustworthy friends" I added, Reaver and I kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

When I returned to my room to find a slightly seethrough silk dress, I picked it up confused. It wasn't a dress of sort, but it had a skirt, a silk band that would go around my breast and a silk half clock with sleaves.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, Milton is holding a party" Reaver came in without asking, I turned around, he had already changed, he was wearing a pair of red silk trousers, that were a darker shade of red than my own party dress. He had nothing on the top half of his body, for the first time I noticed muscled the ancient hero is. I blushed and turned away.

"Ok, may you leave so I can change?" I asked and halt up the skirt, only to realize that it was only a scarf of silk. "What... The..." I gasped, Reaver chuckled. He closed the door and came over.

"You'll never get that on before the party, without my help" Reaver said, he took off my dress, it was just like the day in the bath, I struggled but my embarrassment made me clumsy. Reaver took the silk skirt, scarf or whatever and tied it in a strange way around my hips. I blushed furiously as he did so, but I pushed him away when he went to take off my corset.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You don't wear a corset with this particular attire, my dear" Reaver smirked, his lust filled gazed bore into my pure sapphire eyes. I didn't like to look in his eyes, as you could never tell what he was planning. I turned my back to him, and took off my corset and put on the rest of my clothes. Reaver look at me up and down.

"What Reaver?" I asked, before he could answer there was a knock.

"The party will be starting soon" a girl called "You must join my father" I opened the door and young girl stood smiling. "Follow me" Reaver nudged me forward, I sighed and walked ahead of Reaver.

The party was taking place in a great chamber, Reaver and I sat next to Milton and next to us was...

"Garth?" I gasped

"Hello again hero, I guess you're here with Reaver?" He looked at Reaver with pure loathing.

"Yes, but be nice please" I smiled

"I shall do my best" Garth chuckled

The guests started to fill in Garth spoke to someone else, Reaver was speaking to Milton, while Belle and I were in deep conversion about our match attire. We shared the same thoughts in it, it was inappropriate. Many men watched the woman, But Belle and I got the most looks.

Once everyone seated, Milton said a few words to the guests. then woman in many different colours came dancing in. Belle and I didn't join in, we had our dignity to out for.

"Now everybody, for our main entertainment, Belle will use her heroic ability to slay, this beast! " at his words 5 men pulled chains of a giant wolf with glowing red eyes... I had seen one before... A very long time ago... "Belle, if you please " Belle grinned and got up, she stood across from the beast. I tried to remember...

_"Wolfy!" I giggled and chased after a giant wolf with glowing blue eyes. _

_It stopped and looked at me, the surroundings were blurred, but the wolfs face was clear. _

_"I am not a wolf, I am a charicence" It said_

_"A charicence?" I asked_

_"A creature that can not be destroyed, but can be controled, only by the family of... " Everything faded... _

_I am so sorry about the former version of this chapter, my phone is quite annoying at times, and I had my art exam, so... Sorry. _

_I just came up with the Charicence, you will learn more about them later on, the charicence is rather important. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you Crazy Arnold, your review put me in a happy mood _:3 so here's chapter 5, R&R and enjoy.

Chapter 6 ~ the Charicence

I was back in the chamber, Belle had been hit against the wall, she was getting up, The charicence roared. I shot up and stood in front of it, blocking Belle from it's sight.

"Ah, Rowana, good idea, show her how it is done" Reaver grinned. Milton agreed

"Are you all fools!?" I asked, shocking everyone, I glared at Milton "You know nothing of this creature..." I turned to it.

"Rowana... You are going to..." Garth began.

"Sit" I told it, it looked at me, "Sit!" I told it firmly, it's eyes turned blue and it sat. Its tail wagging. "Who's a good boy" I smiled and scratched his head.

"How did you do that?" Milton asked

"This is a Charicence, it can't be destroyed, but it can be controlled, by certain people... I guess I am one of them" I smiled, the Charicence looked at me knowingly, it broke free of its chsins, planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek then raced off.

_'Fairwell, Hawk , Charicence Heart' _I heard it say, everyone was looking at me as I went over and helped Belle up.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Fine" Belle replied harshly, it took me by surprise, she sat next to Garth.

"Next time you face a raging Charicence, you can face it alone" I told her, I sat next to Reaver. Milton clapped.

"Good show" He smiled, I sighed. Show? Who did he think I was? A performer? For the rest of the party, the atmosphere between Belle and I was hostile. We didn't speak to each other, Reaver couldn't help but keep looking over at Belle, I gave a heavy sigh. Reaver looked at me.

"Not enjoying yourself?" He asked

"Does it look like it?" I glared at him, he chuckled. "What?"

"I believe you will enjoy yourself soon" He grinned, I grumbled, but I noticed that many of the women were becoming excited, Belle included.

"The final entertainment , I will choose a darling lady to join me in dance" Milton stood up, the women squealed happily. I rolled my eyes, as Belle sat up hopefully. "Rowana!" Milton called, I looked at him.

"I don't dance" I said, but Milton took my arm and pulled me up against my will. He began to lead the dance, I knew Belle was glaring at me. I had to stop this... I knew only one way... I put my palm on his chest and summoned the dormant power in my blood. Lighting crackled and Milton was forced half way across the chamber. "I don't dance, nor will I!" I growled, I turned away and left the chamber, as women rushed forward to help him up. I went straight to the room I was staying in, I looked around st my body, hoping that there were no will lines visible. I was lucky, after confirming there were no will lines I began pacing. I had shocked him, truthfully, the surge of power energized me. I hadn't felt like that since my days as the hero of Briwer Lake. I hoed, after people had forgotten about me, I could be a hero again. That single surge of, as little as it was, gave me hunger for adventure once more.

"What were you thinking, my dear?" I turned to Reaver.

"That I had to stop the dance. I don't dance Reaver, thats for nobles and royality." I sighed "I am just a maid, guard and a hero. I am not born to dance"

"I thought you did rather well, until that little 'show' " Reaver smirked

"I didn't want to do it!" I growled "Go away, haven't you got some whores waiting for you? "

"I do indeed and I must not keep them waiting, good night" Reaver left, closing the door. I sighed, but smiled, adventure... Being with Reaver was sure to involve some sort of fighting. I balled my hands into fists, I will fight if necessary!

I was awoken by the sound of someone opening the door, I yawned and sat up. I had only been asleep for a few hours. I saw Milton standing in the room, he was topless, I was happy to see he had trousers on.

"M... Milton?" I said, I saw that strange look on his face.

"Did I wake you?" Milton asked

"Obviously" I sighed "May I help you?"

"I'm sure you can" Milton loomed and over me, than I recognised the look in his eyes... It was similar to Reaver... I got up , I fell into a familiar fighting stance.

"Go away, don't you dare try anything" I growled

"What harm could you do? " Miton grinned "Even your lighting wasn't strong enough to fully stop me "

"No... But maybe this can" I used force push, sending Milton through the closed door. I followed him "Never doubt my abilities"

Reaver cam out of his room, and Milton's guards came running.

"Rowana? " Reaver glared at me

"Next time he wakes me and tries anything, I will do a lot more damage" I warned, Reaver sighed as Milton's guards picked him up.

_Sooo, Milton is a git. Belle doesn't like Hawk/Rowana anymore. Hope you enjoyed this. _


	7. Chapter 7

_To Rumplesitskin, I am so sorry for getting Belle wrong, don't worry I will correct it. _

_To Crazy Arnold, I am happy to know that I have inspired you to write, I am looking forward to reading the rest over. My dream is be a writter and inspiring people to want to write is a great feeling, keep up the good work Crazy Arnold! _

_To those who have reviewed and not yet mentioned, Thank you. I must say that I have a feeling this maybe better than Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero. If it is, I will be V. V Happy! Thank you all, you are GREAT! _

_*Cough...Cough* I got a little carried away, anyway *Starts jotting down notes * I have changed the story line a little bit. But I hope you will continue reading with until the end. *I don't know how long this will be, but it will overtake the number of chapters in Adalia. R&R and enjoy. _

Chapter 7 ~ Back on the sea

I watched Samarkand get further away, Reaver left Milton's, dragging me along, he was furious with me. He didn't even let me explain why I did what I did. I sighed as Reaver called me, I went into his study. As soon as I closed the door, Reaver was towering over me. I shrank back, our eyes locked and for the first time ever I was fearful... Or was it...

_"Hawk darling run! Don't turn back, never forget, just run. You hear... "_

_"M..." I began_

_"The last heroes, prepare to die" _

I jolted back to reality, Reaver was still glaring at me.

"Did you even listen?" He growled, I just shrank back even more, which surprised him. He took my chin and lifted my face to his "What will your punishment be, hmm?"

"P...punishment... " I repeated, Reaver grinned evily, I felt his finger trailing my burn marks, he pressed down on one, I whimpered in pain. Reaver took his hand away, almost confused.

"They hurt?" He asked, he slowly began to trace the marks.

"They always have... " I replied

"How about another deal? I won't punish you if you tell where you acquired these" Reaver placed a kiss on the closest burn.

"What is the punishment?" I asked, I wasn't wanting to tell him what had happened...

"I am sure I have a few things I could _**use **_against you" Reaver's hand snaked down to my waist .

"I'll tell you..." I said, surprising Reaver "I'll tell you whatever you want... But please, let me sit down and don't think about me badly after" Reaver moved to allow me to sit on the bed, I sat down, I halt my hands on my lap. My knuckles turned white.

"Drink?" Reaver offered, I shook my head , he shrugged, getting a drink for himself than sitting next to me. "So, from the beginning."

"This started after I became cruible champion and went to join the spire guards to rescue garth... " I began my story...

I sat holding my knees, tears strayed down my cheeks. Reaver had moved to his desk to give me some space. I remember... The child I bore because of the Commandant, because I refused to obey... I got two punishments that day... One caused physical damage the other Mental damage... And because of Sparrow, I would never see my son again...

"So, you have a son?" Reaver said "What's his name?"

"Logan, I couldn't look after him... He reminded me too much of the Commandant ... Sparrow adopted him, promising to tell Logan the truth when he is old enough... " I stopped and sighed" Now, I will never see him again "

"I am sure Sparrow will see sense sooner or later" Reaver was going through some documents. I glared over at him, the unsentimental twat!

"let's never speak of this again." I said, standing up as I took a deep breath. "This there any jobs to do? Master Reaver?" I added.

"No, you have done enough for today" Reaver said

"Hey! I never attack an innocent person without a reasonable explanation to do so! " I glared at him" If you thought I did, you have hell of a lot to learn about me "

"Well, care to share the reasonable explanation for what you did?" Reaver looked at me amused

"Well, what do expect me to do when Milton came into the room hoping to..." I stopped, how could I say it without using the word I dreaded... " to enjoy... Er...a 'Pleasurable' activity as it were"

"I see... Yes, Milton is the sort of person who would do that." Reaver said

"And you didn't warn me!?" I growled

"Do not worry, when we reach shore I will send a letter to he" Reaver told me, with a sense of insecurity, I sat back down. "Here" Reaver threw me a book. "You may enjoy it"

"Thank you" I said, upon opening to the first page, I noticed it was in a strange arcane writing... I recognised it!

_" I can read it! I can read it!" I giggled, running up to a woman, she was fuzzed up, but I knew her. _

_"Great, being able to understand this is a gift, always remember that, my darling sweet Hawk. Never forget that" She smiled_

_" I won't!" I promised _

I was looking down at the page, it was a gift?... I began to read, it was about the creatures in Albion.

"You can read The Arcane Symbols? " Reaver was standing over me.

"I guess..." I looked up at him.

"I thought you were a orphan ? " Reaver grinned

"You have a point, but... " I sighed " According to Rose and Sparrow I got amnesia when I was little... I don't know who I was before the age of 5." I told him. "I have been searching for answers ever since Rose was killed"

"Hmmm, you can control Charicence's... I believe that they are mentioned in the book, maybe that will hold answers" Reaver suggested "I need to talk to my crew, don't get up to trouble while I am gone" He left, I rolled my eyes... I thought back, those things I kept remembering... That woman... Could she be my mother? I began to feel hopeful that sooner or later, I would remember who I was and than I could become that person again. I sighed and carried on reading.

_Soo, that is that chapter done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed it, I don't really know what to say at this bit, I pretty much said it all at the start... Um, oh, I still need more charaters people. Well, only if you want them working for Reaver. Tally ho people. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I am not dead. I am facing my exams, soon I will leave school and have more time to write. So I am unlikely to update any stories until my exams are done. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 ~ Hero sweet Hero

_**Hey, it has been a while since I updated, sorry, exams. Good thing I only have 3 exam subjects left. English, Maths and Science . Here is chapter 8. R&R and enjoy. **_

I was most surprised that Reaver kept his word and so soon as we got home, he wrote a letter to Milton. Maybe he wasn't as evil as I first thought, Barry and I happily got back to working together again. Reaver hardly spoke during the first week or so, which surprised, but also worried Barry and I, alike.

"Should we ask if he is ok?" Barry suggested

"I will, so if he gets mad, you won't get involved " I told him

"But Miss Hawk... " Barry began

"No, I am a hero, I'll be fine" I smiled and went to find Reaver, he was in his study, I knocked and waited for Reaver to say she could enter.

"Enter" Reaver called, I entered

"Master Reaver, Barry and I were wondering if you are ok?" I said, Reaver wasn't even looking at me, but he was reading a letter.

" I am fine... Tell Barry he is to a company me to see the king, it seems he needs to see me for an urgent matter" Reaver stood

"Ok" I went off to inform Barry.

"I don't like the thought of leaving you hewe" Barry signed, I was helping him pack. "What if Spawwow send some guawds hewe to get you?"

"I will be perfectly fine on my own, if Sparrow does send men here, I will fight until he leaves me be" I smiled, I sighed. "I am more worried about you and Reaver. I don't trust my brother." I closed his case "Promise me you won't let Reaver do anything reckless "

" I pwomise" Barry said, Reaver called him from down stairs.

"I packed you and Reaver a lunch for the journey " I told him, helping carry his bag down stairs.

" Thank you " Barry smiled, I waved them off, once they were both out of sight, I sighed. I locked the door, I went in Reaver's study and began to clean up.

"Sparkling angel I believe

You are my saviour in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the wispers, the warnings so clear

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart" I sang as I set to work " You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and me realise

It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see

Your dark intentions

Your feelings for me

Fallen Angel, tell me why

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye

I see the angels

I'll lead to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and me realise

It was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you

But it doesn't give you the reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and me realise

It was all just a lie ... " I finished, I noticed a newspaper on Reaver's desk, I picked it up, the headline read 'Logan crowned prince' there was a painting of my son. I looked at him, I could see the Commandant in him, but I could also see me.

" Logan... " I wispered, Sparrow... If you delay telling him... He will never forgive you... As I will never forgive you... The paper burst into flames. I shook my head and got back to work.

A week later, I stood in the back gardens of BloodStone manor. I had nothing to do, so I was looking at the different flowers in the garden.

"Hawk?" I stood up to see a child from the town. The people of BloodStone knew who I was too. They promised not to tell anyone else.

"Hey kid. What's wrong?" I smiled

"We have got news from the castle. Your brother is getting married!" The boy gasped, his friends joined him.

"Married? To whom? " I asked

"A girl from Samarkand, called Belle!" A girl said

"Belle?" I repeated, I thought about that, Belle marrying my brother? I guess Reaver will have to find a way to keep my true identity under wraps. "Thank you for telling me, would you kids like a drink and something to eat?" I asked

"Yes, please!" They all said, causing me to laugh.

"Come on than" I smiled. I lead them inside, they all sat at the table as I got them a cup of banana juice each, and a blue berry pie. As they ate I asked about other news.

"Oh, Albion is entering a industrial era! " The first boy, Charsle, I believe, said

"An Industrial era, you say. What is this new era about? " I looked around at the children. One looked down sadly. "Kathy?"

"There are factories... My parents are sending me to work there to earn money..." Kathy sighed

"um... I don't like the sound of child labour..." I admitted "I wonder... "

"Hawk?" The children asked

"I have an idea, but I need Reaver's permission. Wait here." I got up and got a quil and paper from the study, than returned to the the children.

"Right, I need all your names." I smiled "I know Kathy and Charles" I wrote them down

"Daisy"

"Tommy"

" Rex"

"Danny"

" Right! There..." I wrote a quick note under the list of names. I got some wax to close the letter and stamped it with Reaver's stamp. I wrote Reaver on the front.

"What is that about Hawk?" Tommy asked

"Well, I would be most lonely if you were to work in a faraway factory. And, I could use some help here... If Reaver agrees, you guys could be working with me."

"With you! I would love to work with you Hawk!" Daisy smiled.

"That's sweet of you, now run off home, tell your family you may have a job. Tommy, give this to the captain of the next ship to Bower Stone." I gave him the letter.

"OK" the children nodded and ran off. I smiled, I wonder what factories were, and what they would be like. I pondered those questions as I cleared up and washed up. I heard a knock on the door, opened the door a ship captain handed me a letter with Rowana on the front, it was in Reaver's hand writing .

"Thank you " I smiled, the captain nodded and left. I closed the door and went into Reaver's study to read his letter.

'Hawk, I am sure that the house is still in one piece. I have chosen to watch over the going ones in BowerStone Industrial' I never recalled a place called BowerStone Industrial. I shook my head and carried on reading. 'I plan on moving to a dear place called Millfields, I am sure you will adore it. When my new manor is complete, I will send Barry to assist you in moving over here too.

Reaver'

Seriously! He expects me to live near my brother, and my son who has no idea who I am ! I sighed, but it was typical Reaver behaviour. I thought it would be better if I started to pack, so I went to the kitchen and found a large collection of boxes. Taking several large ones, I took them into the study and began to sort out the books from the shelves. I finished 3 shelves and when I looked at the clock, it said 7:53. I headed straight to bed, planning to finish the book packing tomorrow.

_**Authors note : not much to say, but... I have lost my notes... Bugger... *Flicks through paper* Nnnnoooooo, I have lost my notes in my revision notes... I'll find them... Sooner or later. Bye for now readers. **_

_**Song : Angels by Within Temptation **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 ~ Millfields and Bower Lake.

"That's the last of the things" I sighed, the children all sat on the floor, sighing in relief. I had been packing for 8 days, on the 3rd day I earned Reaver's reply and found myself some co-workers.

"So, when will Barry be coming ? " Tommy asked

"As soon as Reaver's new manor is built" I sat down on a chair " I hope it will be finished soon"

"Yeah, me too... Hawk, were your parents heroes?" Daisy looked at me

"I don't know... I got amnesia when I was little, I only remember my brother and sister. I don't remember my parents." I sighed "Oh, which reminds me, once we move to Millfields, you must call me Rowana, to stop Sparrow finding out it is me working for Reaver"

"Ok" The children nodded

"Rowana? Can you sing us one of your songs?" Danny asked

" Which one?" I looked at them

"Pale!" Danny smiled

"Stand my ground!" Daisy said

"memories!" Tommy grinned

"Let it go!" Kathy begged

"Can you sing one we don't know?" Charles asked

" Um... " I thought about it" I've been dreaming for so long

To find the meaning to understand

The secret of life

Why am I here to try again?

Will I always, will you always

See the truth when it stares you in the face?

Will I ever, will I never free myself

By breaking these chains

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn.

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back and than at last I'll be on my way

I've been living for so long

So many season have passed me by

I've seen kingdoms through the ages

Rise and fall, I've seen it all

I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders

Happening just in front of my eyes

Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn.

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back and than at last I'll be on my way

Jillian our dream ended long ago

All our stories and all our glory I held so dear

We won't be together

For ever and ever, no more tears

Jillian, no more tears

Jillian, no more tears

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn.

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back and than at last I'll be on my way " I sang, I looked at the reaction of the children, but we heard clapping, we sll looked at the door, Barry stood there.

"Vewy good miss Wowana! " He smiled

"Thanks Barry, you here to help with the boxes?" I asked

"Yes, let's get these on board" Barry smiled, I nodded, by working together, it took only half an hour to get all the boxes on, with everything else. It was night fall by the time we set off. Most of the boxes were on deck, the children fell asleep leaning against them. I looked up at the sky

" In my hand

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling

You worry too much, my child

Such sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think you

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you are

Not by my side

there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling

You worry too much, my child

Such sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think you

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child

This is not our farewell

This is not our farewell " I sang softly.

" You have a beautiful voice, Miss Wowana." Barry stood by my side

"Thanks" I smiled, I looked up at the glittering stars "What's the new manor like? "

" Big, bigger than the old manor" Barry said

"Really... Wow." I muttered "Where is Millfields? "

"You'll find out soon enough, but I know you will love there!" Barry grinned

"I hope so" I sighed, I looked up at the sky, I wondered what the future would bring...

" Miss Wowana! We are here" Barry woke me up, I yawned, I went to pick up a box but Barry stopped me.

"They will be brought up later." He said, he took my hand and led me to a waiting carriage. We got in, the children followed suite. And so the journey began, I looked through the window, the houses rushed by, I remembered everything here.

I jolted up as we left Bowerstone and headed to Bower Lake. I cheered up, but those feels fell once I saw Bower Lake. The old building leading to the chamber of fate was gone, I looked up at the place the gypsy camp was, it too was gone. I felt depressed, I noticed a large, grand manor next to hero hill. Reaver! He destroyed the only thing lace I considered home.

"Do you like it Miss Wowana?" Barry smiled

"No...This place, this place is important to me. And he goes and ruins it!" I growled "How will I ever get into the chamber of fate now!"

"I am suwe Mastew Weavew didn't it to annoy you" Barry said

"You'll be surprised... " I muttered under my breath. We stopped outside the Manor, Reaver was waiting outside. When I got out, my eyes fell on Heroes hill again... Patch...

"So, these are the children who you mentioned?" Reaver looked at them.

"Yes, if you hurt them Reaver, you'll have me to deal with." I warned him

"I'll keep that in mind. Barry show the children to their rooms, Rowana, come with me" I followed Reaver, thoughts heavy on my mind , I wonder if Reaver would let me visit an old friend...

_**This is chapter 9, hope you enjoyed it. I only have 2 days left in school. Yay, It will give me more time to write. R&R. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 ~ the pain of the past

_**I have now left school and updating regularly has become a problem. Anyway here's chapter 10.**_

"King Sparrow and family are coming here for dinner tonight" Reaver said

"Oh, Ok..." I sighed, that means Logan... Will be here...

"Of course, you can go out if you want to... Avoid them." Reaver suggested

"There is a place that I need to visit..." I muttered

"That place, could you mean that charming place we made delightful lights together?" Reaver sounded somewhat annoyed when saying it. I couldn't blame him, it hurt receiving the power, so losing it... Yikes...

"Yes Reaver, it is the place we made pretty lights together" I smirked

"You may go, but be back by night fall" Reaver told me

"Yes sir" I nodded "May I go now, there is also a grave or two to visit"

"Yes, take this and get some flowers, that is what most people get for the dead these days " Reaver gave me a few gold coins.

"Thank you" I bowed and left.

I headed straight to bowerstone market. I brought two bunch of flowers. I smelt them as I headed to BowerStone Cemetery .

"Ha, Rowana Winters!" I froze and turned to see Sparrow and Logan. I was relieved that Belle wasn't there.

"Your majesty's" I bowed.

"These beautiful flowers" Logan Smiled " Your husband must be a lucky man"

"Ah, you have misunderstood. I am not married, I am on my way to visit a family grave." I said

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" Sparrow sighed

"I am fine though, I have a good life, they won't worry about me" I smiked 'You and Rose hid something from me and I am going to find out what it is'

"Ah, yes. You should hurry along. I guess Reaver will want you back any time soon." Sparrow told me.

"Not really, Master Reaver has allowed me to stay out until night fall" I told them, with a bow I walked away, my heart thudding in my ear drums. I was thankful that Sparrow didn't call me back. I hurried along, I stopped at the cemetery gates. I pushed them open and began searching for Rose's grave. I was sure I saw it once, when I had to get rid of a load hollowmen summoned by the twin brothers Sam and Max. I looked everywhere, and finally I found it. I placed the flowers down.

"I am sorry I haven't visited Rose, but I have been very busy" I told her, clearing the weeds climbing the head stone. "I live with Reaver now, he is ok but at least I have a roof over my head." I sighed "I miss you big sister, but I will visit more often. I must go there is another I must visit" I stood up, picking up the final bunch of flowers, and set off for my next destination, a little closer to the new manor.

I reached the top of Hero hill, there amongst the hero symbols was the main symbol which glowed blue so there was a way in. I went over to a small grave, on which a coller hung from the cross.

"Hey boy, miss me?" I sat in front of it. "I miss you, I hope where ever you are, you're happy..." I sniffled, my best friend... Patch, I remember the day we met him. By we, I mean me, Sparrow and Rose. I stayed with Patch for a while, when the sun began to set, I headed down to the manor. As I got in, Barry told me that my brother and family were with Reaver. I nodded and went up to my room . I settled down on my bed, and lay back, with a heavy sigh I closed my eyes.

_**"Mom!" I cried, the fuzzed up woman stood in front of me. I watched as some other people joined us, one hit my mother with something, she fell. I cried out, power surged through my body... and the scene faded. **_

I sat up, pouring with a cold sweat, I ran my hand through my hair. Just than I heard a knock on the door, I heaved myself up, and opened the door to find Reaver standing outside, I could smell wine on him.

"Your search pissed" I stated, he shurgged, I rolled my eyes. "How you are the most desired man in Albion again? " I said" And what do you want? "

"I came to see if you were ok, if you should know" Reaver said "I heard you mumbling in your sleep"

"I'm fine" I told him

"The past?" Reaver asked, I turned away

"Yes... Can you leave me be? " I sighed, Reaver said nothing, but patted my head, I heard the door close. I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow, why does my past haunt me so? I ended up crying myself to sleep.

_**Somewhere in the Albion univers**_

A man with a large scar glared down at a map, his hands balled into fists.

"Where is she?!" He growled, punching the map.

"Sir? " a young boy stood beside him" Is this her? " he showed the older man a wanted poster. It was a wanted poster for Hawk, the Older man grinned.

"tsk, this is her... Find her, but don't hand her over to Sparrow. Keep an eye on her, get her to like you..." the older man told him

"And after that, Sir?" the boy asked

"Bring her to me! " He laughed" I am counting on you, Darren"

"Yes Sir!" Darren nodded, he left the room to head to Albion. The Older man looked back at the map, he traced his finger over the scar

"You will pay for what you have done" he growled, an eye glint in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 (Part 1) ~ Happy birthday little sparrow, Happy birthday Hawk.

A few days past, I got used to living here again. I believe Reaver had forgotten about that night. He must have drunk loads, Yet he is still fit... I was washing up looking out the window. Reaver was outside, his top undone so you could see his muscles. He looked ocer, he must have seen me, he grinned slyly. I blushed deeply and looked down at the few plates I had left to wash. I finished them without looking up. I had to hang up some clothes to dry. I picked up the basket and headed outside, the kids had gone to visit their parents back in bloodstone, Barry took them. Leaving me with Reaver.

I began hanging up the clothes, whistling to myself.

"Happy birthday Hawk" Reaver whispered in my ear, I jumped, I clutched my heart glaring at him

"What the heck Reaver? How do you know?" I glared angrily at him

"I got an invite to Sparrow's birthday ball, and you are twins right?" Reaver smirked

"Yeah" I went back to hanging up the washing

"Si, as a birthday treat, I want you to come with me" Reaver said

"What, no. I am not going ! " I shook my head

"Let me correct myself, you will come with me" Reaver looked seriously into my eyes.

"Fine, but I have nothing to wear" I folded my arms.

"I have sent for a tailor, he will bring a selection of dresses for you to choose from." Reaver told me

"Thanks... " I smiled weakly. There was a knock on the door, I turned on my heel, wran to the front door and opened it. I was surprised to see Belle standing there.

"Belle?" I asked

"Ha... I mean Rowana... Can I speak to you for a minute, in private?" She asked

"Of course" I let her in and took her to Reaver's study.

"I am sorry about what happened at Milton's." she sighed " And, Happy birthday"

"Thanks... I forgave you ages ago" I smiled.

" I told Sparrow that you are living in Samarkand with Garth, he asked me to send this to you" Belle handed me a parcel.

"Oh, thank you... I must get him one... But It will be a while. I am the only worker here, Barry took the kids back to visit their parents" I told her

"I see, are you coming tonight?" Belle asked

"Yes, that is Reaver's gift to me " I sighed.

"I think he likes you" Belle grinned

"He doesn't, I know him well, Reaver doesn't have feelings" I told her "That is how he is"

"I see, well I should get back..." Belle said.

"Thank you for not telling him. I am happy to class you as my sister in law " I smiled

"As am I, I will see you there " Belle agreed, I showed her to the door and waved her off. I looked at the parcel in arms, I went to the kitchen to open it.

I took the letter off the top and opened that first and read it.

_**'Dear Sister, **_

_**I understand if you don't wish to accept this gift after what I did. I kept the promise I made concerning Logan. He knows the truth and wants to meet you, I know you may not want to return to Albion , but once Logan is king, he plans to remove the price from your head and you may return without any trouble. **_

_**This is my birthday present to you, little sister. I am not expecting you to get me one, and I can't blame you for that. I hope this is enough to express my guilt. I hope we can meet again, Happy Birthday Hawk. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Sparrow '**_

I wiped a single tear away, maybe he did care... I wondered if I could make a plan to meet with him... I put the letter down and began to open the gift. It had holes in it, I opened the top and saw a puppy asleep in the bottom. I smiled, Sparrow got me a new friend.

"What is that?" I looked up to see Reaver looking into the box.

"My birthday present from Sparrow " I said, I put my hand in the box, the puppy chewed on my fingers." I think I'll call you Chomp. "

"So, Where will you keep him? " Reaver asked

"With me, apart from tonight. I will train him to be a guard dog. He will be able to help me with protecting you" I said

"Good point, the tailor is here." Reaver stated. I took the puppy from the box and on to the floor, as I followed Reaver, the puppy followed me clumsily. Reaver had taken the tailor to my room, I looked at all the dresses he had brought, they were all magnificent .

" Choose whatever one you like" Reaver said, I went for the one that I seemed familiar with. It was a beautiful lilac coloured ball gown, it had matching shoes and gloves. "Is that the one?"

"Yes" I smiled, Reaver payed the tailor, he left leaving me with Reaver, Chomp pawed the bottom of the dress. "Thank you Reaver" I said

"It starts in 4 hours, get ready, I will be waiting by the carriage" Reaver left. I dressed, as I was pulling on the elbow long gloves, Chomp whimpered.

"What is it boy?" I asked, I looked out the Windows to see a larger storm brewing. "I see, you need to stay here, boy, I will be back." I patted his head. I picked up the skirt of the dress, just so I could walk without tripping. I got out side, Reaver looked shocked at the sight of me in a dress.

"Let's go" Reaver helped me into the carriage, than got in himself . He sat across from me. As the journey to the castle began, I watched the sky, as it opened up. "Oh, dear"

"Oh Dear? You do realise we are going to get drenched?" I looked over at him.

"I do know" Reaver looked at me "But we don't need to worry."

"Don't need to..." I stopped, and sighed "Forget it!" Reaver chuckled at my annoyance. Rolling my eyes, I went back to looking out the window. I was nervous, I would have to spend the night with Reaver, Sparrow and Logan...


End file.
